grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
PTZD
|season = 3 |number = 2 |epnumber = 46 |prodcode = 302 |image = 302-Zombie Nick.gif |airdate = November 1, 2013 |viewers = 4.96 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Shark Tank' Adjusted Up, 'Blue Bloods' Adjusted Down + No Adjustment for 'Grimm' or 'Dracula' |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Eric Laneuville |co-stars = Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech (body only) Damien Puckler as Meisner Steve Alderfer as Husband Darcy Miller as Wife Cameron Kolkemo as Older Girl Delaney Hagfeldt as Younger Girl Other Co-stars |objects = Piqure-Gigantesque |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |before = |2013 = X }} "' is the second}} episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the forty-sixth episode overall. It first aired on November 1, 2013 on NBC. Press Release THE MAN HUNT FOR NICK ESCALATES – SHOHREH AGHDASHLOO GUEST STARS – Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell), Hank (Russell Hornsby), Rosalee (Bree Turner) and Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) track down a manic Nick (David Giuntoli) and do all they can to find him and reverse what's been done to him before he causes any more damage. Meanwhile, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) does his best to clean up the zombie fallout on all fronts - domestic and international. Elsewhere, the more time Adalind (Claire Coffee) spends with Stefania (guest star Shohreh Aghdashloo), the more disturbing things seem to get in her quest to regain her Hexenbiest abilities. Reggie Lee also stars. Synopsis Hank and Monroe continue to search for zombie Nick in the woods. Monroe struggles to stay with Nick's scent, given all of the other smells in the forest. Monroe catches Nick's scent again as Hank receives a call from Captain Renard asking if they have caught Nick yet. Hank tells him not yet and lets Renard know where they are. Renard says that he, Juliette, and Rosalee are on their way from the bar fight scene. Before they leave, the local Sheriff tells Renard that he tried to check the surveillance footage, but the system appeared to be down and he couldn't get anything. Renard tells him to call if he finds anything. Nick watches as a family arrives home. As they walk up to their front door, Nick starts running towards them. The husband fumbles with his keys as he panics trying to unlock he door. The family finally gets inside the house and closes the door right before Nick gets to them. Nick bangs on the door and punches a hole in the door. He reaches in to unlock the door and walks in as the family runs upstairs to the room where a gun is kept. Nick hears them and leaps up the stairs. The family runs into a room and closes the door. They move a bookshelf in front of it. The husband tells his wife and kids to get into the closet while he grabs the gun. Monroe again loses Nick's scent, but he and Hank hear the family screaming in their house as Nick tries to attack, so they run over to the house. Once there, they go inside and run up the stairs. Just as the husband gets the gun case open, Nick breaks through the door, knocking the bookshelf and the husband down and forcing the gun to fly across the room. Nick grabs the husband, but Hank grabs Nick and pulls him away. Hank and Monroe manage to pin Nick against a wall, but Nick breaks free and knocks them away. The husband hits Nick in the back of the head with a gun case, but Nick is unfazed and retaliates. Hank grabs a little statue and throws it at Nick, who hears it coming and reaches up his hand to catch it without looking, surprising Hank and Monroe. Hank and Monroe run out of the room to get Nick to follow them. Hank tells Monroe to go out the back and that he will lead Nick out the front. The plan fails as Monroe accidentally knocks over a lamp on his way by and attracts Nick's attention. Hank gets outside, and Captain Renard calls to get an update. Hank tells him the address of the house and says to hurry. Hank and Monroe run into a barn near the house with Nick close behind. They climb up to the hayloft, trying to figure out how they can stop Nick, when Monroe takes a step and his foot goes though the floor. The sound of the wood breaking gets Nick's attention. Hank and Monroe run to the other side of the loft, away from the weak floor. Hank pulls out his gun and Monroe grabs a shovel. Nick climbs up and pauses for a second while Hank and Monroe try to get him to recognize them. Nick starts coming towards them until he gets to the flimsy part of the floor and falls through, trapped. Hank and Monroe block the hole Nick fell through to close him in. When Monroe and Hank walk back outside, Renard, Juliette, and Rosalee are pulling up. Monroe and Hank tell them they have Nick temporarily trapped. Juliette asks if he is hurt and Monroe says, "If he is, I don't think he knows it." Hank tells her, "You have to understand, Nick is more animal than man right now." The husband comes out of the house with his gun and asks who the guy is that attacked him and his family, and Renard says his name is "Thomas Schirach." The husband goes back in the house when he hears Nick in the barn banging around trying to get free. Hank, Renard, and Monroe go inside the barn. Monroe and Renard woge as Nick breaks free. Nick climbs out and goes after Renard. He throws him aside and attacks Monroe, throwing Nick into some carpenter wood. Hank tries to attack Nick, but Nick punches him down. Monroe hits Nick over the back with a piece of wood, but it has little effect, and Nick knocks Monroe out of the way. Renard hits Nick in the back with a shovel, which leads to Hank kicking Nick in the face and Renard hitting him in the face with the shovel. Nick quickly recovers and pushes both of them away. Hank draws his gun and begs Nick not to force his hand. Just as Nick is about to charge at Hank, Juliette calls his name, and he turns around as Juliette sticks the Piqure-Gigantesque in his stomach. Before she can inject him with the antidote, he hits her across the face. Rosalee quickly runs up and pushes the plunger. Nick pauses, looks down, and pulls out the Piqure-Gigantesque. He stumbles towards Rosalee, and Monroe steps in front of her and pleads with Nick, but Nick then falls to the ground. The gang puts him into the back of Renard's vehicle to take him to the spice shop just before multiple police cars arrive. On the way, Nick is shaking, and Juliette notices his pulse is really slow. Monroe suggests they try to keep him warm, and Rosalee gives Juliette her jacket to put on him. Monroe tells Renard that since his brother is responsible for everything, he hopes he wont let him get away with this. In Austria, Adalind and Stefania bring the dead flowers to Frau Pech's body. Stefania tells Adalind she needs to put the flowers into Frau Pech's body and sew her shut. Stefania grabs Adalind's arm down, which causes her to lose the flowers. The flowers float over to Frau Pech's body and go inside the opening. Back at the spice shop, Rosalee administers another dosage of the antidote into Nick. Rosalee says there is nothing else they can do, and she isn't sure if the antidote will even work on him. Renard says that he has to go back to the precinct to deal with what has happened. Nick slightly moves his hand before his hands both raise and fling around even though he is still unconscious. Just to be safe, Hank handcuffs him to the bed. In Austria, Adalind finishes sewing up Frau Pech. Stefania tells her to cut the thread with her teeth and tie it off. Adalind takes a look at the bloody thread and puts it in her mouth and bites it until it breaks. Steam comes out of Frau Pech's body, and Stefania happily says that it is working faster than she thought. Renard arrives at the precinct. As he is walking to his office, he looks at his phone and has a text from an unknown sender that says, "Done. News online. Link sent." When Renard gets to his office, he opens up the link on his laptop. The link leads to a news report that reports that Eric Renard was killed in a car bomb while leaving the airport in Vienna. In the link, a reporter states that "all of Vienna is in mourning," and Renard responds, "All of Portland isn't." Back at the spice shop, Juliette is still sitting with Nick while Rosalee tries to clean up Monroe's head wound from fighting Nick. A dazed Nick wakes and asks why he is handcuffed. Hank removes them. Nick says he has a bad headache, and when he tries to sit up, he says that he is really sore all over. Nick can't remember anything that recently happened until Monroe brings up the shipping yard. Nick remembers going there with the antidote and getting split up from everyone. He also remembers chasing after Baron Samedi, falling into one of the containers, and finding the passport with his picture in it. He guesses that he must have gotten hit and that the group found him and brought him back with them to the spice shop, but he realizes, based on the looks on everyone's faces, that there is probably more to the story. He asks, "Am I leaving something out?" Everyone starts talking at once to explain, but stop and nominate Juliette to tell him what happened. Juliette tells Nick that Baron Samedi got him and lifts up his shirt to show him where the antidote was injected. On a train, a man receives a call from Renard. The man is responsible for killing Eric, and Renard is checking up on him to see if he is on vacation and to briefly talk about what happened. Wu knocks on Renard's door, so he tells the man he has to go. Wu informs Renard that one of the people in the bar fight died from his injuries in the hospital. Wu says that the man responsible at the bar fight is Thomas Schirach, and they don't have much info on him. He says the police checked for surveillance at the bar, but someone destroyed the system and took the file. Wu tells Renard that Holtby and Bauer are working the case from the bar. Wu leaves, and Renard pulls out a device from his jacket pocket and plugs it into his laptop. It is the surveillance file from the bar that he took before leaving earlier that night. Renard watches some of the footage before putting the device in his desk and locking it. At the spice shop, the gang is discussing what happened and telling Nick it isn't his fault because he had no control over himself. Juliette tells Nick he should come back to the house and get some rest because it's been a long night. At their house, Juliette says she is going to make tea and suggests Nick go upstairs and get in bed. Nick says he doesn't want to go to bed alone, but Juliette talks him into it. Wu comes up to Hank, who is at his desk drinking coffee at the precinct. Wu asks where Nick is, and Hank says he was at the shipping yard but got beat up a bit, so he is taking a little time off. Wu then mentions that it was amazing that only one person was killed, which catches Hank off guard. Hanks asks who is working the case, and Wu tells him that it is Holtby and Bauer. Hank gets up and goes to Renard's office to talk about the bar fatality. Renard says he doesn't have any details, but because he was seen at the crime scene, he will soon be questioned, as will Rosalee and Juliette. Hank asks what he will say, and Renard says whatever it is, everyone's story has to be the same if they want to protect Nick. Nick is napping in bed with Juliette laying beside him when she receives a call from Hank saying there is a complication, and he asks if she can meet at the spice shop. When Juliette arrives at the spice shop, Renard and Hank are talking with Rosalee and Monroe. Renard tells Juliette that one of the bar fight victims died. Everyone decides that it wasn't Nick's fault because he wasn't himself. Renard tells them that the police think that "Thomas Schirach" is the one responsible for the bar fight. Juliette asks Hank if he is okay with lying to protect Nick, and Hank says he doesn't want Nick in jail for something he didn't know he was doing. Renard says that they need to decide on the details because that is the easiest way to get caught. While everyone is in the spice shop, Nick is still sleeping, and his skin turns gray. Hank returns to the precinct and talks with Holtby and Bauer about the bar fight case. Bauer gets off the phone and tells Hank and Holtby that the family Nick attacked claims that some guys showed up and claimed they were cops before the police units showed up, which led to "Thomas Schirach" getting away. Hank asks them if there was any surveillance at the bar, and Bauer tells him it was destroyed in the fight and that all the files are missing. Hank tells Renard about the convenient missing files. Renard asks him what he thinks happened, and Hank says he thinks someone took the files and made it look like they were destroyed in the fight. Holtby and Bauer knock and come in. They ask Renard about the two women he was with at the scene because they need their names so they can follow up. Renard says he will write the names down, and he writes Juliette and Rosalee's names. Juliette wakes up in the middle of the night and rubs Nick's face, and she begins to panic when he feels cold. She tries to wake him up by shaking him and slapping his face. Nick is gray again, so she calls 911. Just before the operator picks up, Nick wakes up and asks who she is calling. Shocked, Juliette tells the 911 operator she made a mistake and hangs up. Juliette wants Nick to see a doctor, despite Nick's reassurances that he is perfectly fine. She tells him he looked dead and that he was cold with no pulse. Juliette says that he needs to just lie back down. Nick agrees and assures her again that he really feels fine. Adalind is sleeping, and Stefania comes up to her and says, "It's time." Adalind asks her for what, and Stefania says, "To reap what you have sewn." Stefania gives Adalind an empty jar and tells her she is going to want to fill it. Stefania then pulls out a knife and cuts the seams and reopens Frau Pech's body. A red substance starts rising from inside Frau Pech, and Stefania tells Adalind, "It's really very good for the skin. And for your child." Adalind opens the lid of the jar and starts putting the substance inside. Monroe and Rosalee are cleaning up at the spice shop, and Monroe mentions that after making all the antidote that they are out of many ingredients. Rosalee says she will order more "just in case" because it was old anyway. There is a knock on the door, and Rosalee answers it to see Holtby and Bauer outside wanting to ask her a few questions about the bar scene. The detectives come inside and ask Rosalee what she does. She tells them she is an apothecary and she can offer many herbal and organic treatments for many illnesses, which is why she was with Captain Renard. She said they were trying to treat an outbreak of a highly infectious neurotoxin that causes . They ask her a few more questions, including if she can describe Thomas Schirach, but she says she never saw him. Adalind is in a bathroom with the jar of the substance. She goes over to a mirror and takes off the towel she has on. She reluctantly puts her hand in the substance and takes a handful of it to rub on her stomach. She spreads it around, and when she finishes, she notices it absorb into her skin and form a skull on her stomach before the rest absorbs into her. She smiles and leaves the room. Juliette receives a call from Rosalee, who tells her she was just questioned by two detectives who left about 15 minutes ago. She tells Juliette she wanted to make sure they weren't coming back before she called. Juliette asks how it went, and Rosalee tells her she stuck with the story and she thinks they believed her. There is a knock on the door at Juliette's house, and Nick, who is in the kitchen, says he will answer it. Holtby and Bauer are there to ask Juliette questions about the bar fight because one of the victims died. Juliette walks up and says she will answer any questions they have. Nick is in the kitchen with a coffee mug listening to Juliette being questioned. The detectives ask her similar questions as Rosalee, and Juliette sticks to the story and answers the questions with the same answers Rosalee gave. As Nick is listening to Juliette's answers, he turns gray again and breaks the mug in his hand, which gets everyone's attention. Holtby and Bauer say they are finished and leave. As soon as they leave, Nick asks Juliette why she didn't tell him someone died in the fight. She tells him it's because he wasn't himself and that he didn't know what he was doing. Nick says it doesn't matter; he has to turn himself in because he killed somebody. Juliette tells him about the pact to protect him, but he says he still has to turn himself in and leaves. Juliette calls Hank to tell him Nick is on his way to the precinct to turn himself in. Hank meets Nick in the precinct parking area as he arrives and tries to stop him. Nick says he's already heard everything and walks by him. Hank says he tried to kill everyone, and he would have if they hadn't worked together to stop him. He then mentions that he hit Juliette. He tells Nick if he really wants to turn himself in, then he is doing it alone. Nick looks at him for a second before walking into the precinct. Renard is in his office when he gets a call from his mother about Eric's death. She thanks him and tells him it was well deserved. She says they should talk again soon and hangs up. Nick walks into Renard's office, and Renard says he hears that Nick wants to do the right thing. He shows Nick the surveillance footage from the bar and tells Nick to take a look. He tells him to pay close attention to the man with the knife because that is the man who died in the hospital. Renard tells Nick that if he hadn't done what he did, he would likely be dead instead. He explains to Nick that this is a time where he is walking in two worlds because he knows why he did what he did, he just can't explain it in a court of law. Renard tells him this all happened because of Eric's plan to get a Grimm to work for him. He says if he turns himself in, he will give the Royals exactly what they want. Nick turns around and leaves without saying anything. He sees Holtby and Bauer coming, and when they ask him how he is doing, he thinks about the bar fight, but reluctantly decides to not turn himself in and just says he is doing fine before going to his desk. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest (body only) Diseases *Post-Traumatic Zombification Disorder Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *The episode takes place directly after ends. *Eric Renard is revealed to have been assassinated via car bomb by Meisner, per Sean Renard's instructions. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to PTSD ( ). *The title stands for Post-Traumatic Zombie (or Zombification) Disorder. References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_2